Cosas robadas, sentimientos dejados a una esquina del tacho de basura
by BBangel
Summary: "Miró por la ventana. Los niños jugaban. Los niños reían. Los niños. Linda suspiró. Corrían, recorriendo todo el patio, se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre ellos. Pero no eran sus niños". Drabble. MattMello/LindaNear. Angst. Me adelanté al 26 de enero, sepan disculpar.


_**Death Note no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Miró por la ventana. Los niños jugaban. Los niños reían. Los niños. Linda suspiró. Corrían, recorriendo todo el patio, se lanzaban bolas de nieve entre ellos. Pero no eran sus niños. Y a veces llegaba a odiar el impulso que oprimía su estómago cuando se veía casi en obligación de regresar a Wammy's. Simplemente a ver como estaba todo. Y a veces llegaba odiar la sensación de ahogo cuando comprobaba que todo estaba perfecto. Cierto. Quien estaba mal en el mundo era ella. ¿Dónde estaba su dulce pasado? Su memoria le fallaba al tratar de recordar la felicidad vivida, los momentos ahora tan apreciados. Y si no podía siquiera recordar con claridad, no podía reproducir las historias que antes la habían hecho levantarse cada mañana. Antes era posible repetir el pasado. Cuando todos estaban vivos, y el futuro tenía tintes de reencuentro. Antes. Eso había sido mucho tiempo antes que esa mañana de enero. Invierno. Y los sucesores jugando.

Solo era un día, se decía Linda en su cabeza. Ni siquiera un día completo. Suspiraba, el rostro enfriándosele al estar tan cerca del vidrio. La nieve, el paisaje completamente blanco y helado. Menos de una hora… apenas unos minutos. Por unos minutos no sonreiría. Cerró los ojos. Lento. Disfrutándolo. Exhalando el aire al tiempo que una mueca de dolor afloraba a su cara. Las cejas juntándose, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás. Como si así pudiese tenerlos más cerca. Pero no. Solo un momento, un segundo. Ellos eran la única debilidad que se permitía hacía años. Ellos, sus rostros sonrientes y a veces ensangrentados unidos en un collage de tonos sepia, mezclándose con el pasado que se obligaba a mantener fuera de su mente y de sus manos cuando había pinceles cerca, fundiéndose con el futuro anhelado que los críticos calificaban como "optimista, vibrante, alegre, de colores fuertes y chillones". Arte al servicio de la gente. Al menos la esperanza que aullaba por las noches al dormir con pesadillas de sueños rotos era transmitida a los lienzos sin asomo de la decepción que era despertar. Al menos. Y solo en ese momento estaban permitidas las quejas. Solo ahora.

Odiaba que hubiesen muerto. Odiaba la desesperanza y la soledad, las promesas rotas, los hasta pronto que ya no significaban nada en una mente cuerda. Y se preguntaba tantas cosas. Si ellos habrían preferido huevos revueltos o simplemente chocolate en el desayuno. Una lágrima salió cuando la pureza de su rostro fue interrumpida por una sonrisa de ternura. Sí. ¡Hubiesen peleado mucho! De por sí ellos eran dados a las discusiones. Resultaba divertido, normal. Era lo que ella quería. Que se comportasen como una familia. Y el incesto quizá no sería bien visto. Pero todo lo que hacía era por ellos. De todas formas la mayor de las emes no era dada al matrimonio. Así que nada de problemas judiciales. El teléfono de la antigua oficina de Roger sonó y ella fue a atender. No quiso sorprenderse al escuchar la voz pálida al otro lado del océano. _Llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Linda._

Near. Y dolía. Dolía mucho, pero dijo gracias. Y cortó. Él cortó. O ella. No importaba. Era 26 de enero, el día perfecto para recordar no sólo que era una huérfana, sino que se había quedado sin la familia que había formado. No estaba el peleador de la familia, el rubio de personalidad fuerte. No estaba el pelirrojo conciliador y vagoneta. No había desayunos especiales en la cama ni regalos sorpresa porque, para Linda era un año más. Para Matt, Mello y Near, era un año más. Hacía cuatro años que no se veían. Hacía cuatro años que ese día una única lágrima fluía por el rostro de Linda antes de ponerse el abrigo y salir afuera, a jugar con los sucesores de quien una vez, había sido candidato a ser el papá de los Wammy. Y ella sería la madre. Y Mello discutiría con su padre queriendo ser mejor que él y Linda debería esforzarse mucho para sacar a Matt de la cama cuando este debiera ir a la escuela, y a veces el dinero no alcanzaría para almuerzos del todo decentes. Linda suspiró. De nuevo. Y corrió a ponerse el abrigo. Quizá había hecho muchos sacrificios al intentar salvarlos. Y quizá lo que hubiese obtenido no habría resultado perfecto. Pero qué hermoso hubiese sido, simplemente, _tenerlo._

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_**No quiero reviews, quiero una vida en la que mi mente no prefiera la marcha fúnebre a la turca. Sé que no pueden dármela ni ustedes ni nadie. Pero nunca diré que algo es para siempre, y dejar caer semejante angustia en forma de fanfic me parece un paso muy bueno para que me conozcan mejor. Sorry si he sonado como una persona alegre. En la vida real, soy todo lo contrario. Ya ven que falsa soy, pero me gusta tener un espacio en el que me comporto como alguien sanamente feliz de escribir. El martes estaré mejor. Histérica por no haber terminado el puto trabajo de matemática, pero mejor. Olvidada de todo. Preocupada por las cosas que pasan mientras mi vida sigue evolucionando y transformándose en primavera. Hasta el martes, fandom. **_

_**Yo.**_


End file.
